Companies may operate facilities for carrying out a business. To run a business smoothly, facility operators are concerned with ensuring that their facilities are operating properly and that equipment within the facility is available and operational. For example, a company that operates a data center facility may be concerned with preventing, or at least mitigating, outages of the data center so the data center equipment remains available to customers. In order to mitigate such outages, the company must attempt to provide data center equipment that is consistently available and continually operating in a working state.
Facility operators typically employ people (e.g., technicians) to conduct frequent rounds of the facility to inspect various pieces of equipment in order to make sure that the equipment is in working order and other checks are being done. The people that conduct these rounds often use paper and pen to record data pertaining to the equipment they inspect, and the collected data is then manually transferred from the paper to an electronic spreadsheet after a round is completed.